


Pinecest Trick or Treat 5

by equilateral_asshat



Series: Pinecest Trick Or Treat [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Archived From My Tumblr, Dress Up!, F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: The "Trick or Treat" series was a multi-writer series of short stories all prompted by "Trick or Treat" style requests. Spicy Treat-Lewd, Sweet Treat-Wholesome Sour Treat-Angst.





	Pinecest Trick or Treat 5

**Author's Note:**

> Request 5: Spicy Treat

Dipper stared in the mirror thoughtfully, nervously assessing the edges of where makeup appliance met flesh, trying to decide if he had blended the edges well enough. He grumbled, frowning as he tapped at a rubber “neck bolt”, held in place by spirit gum, concerned it might be too wobbly.

Costumes were, by his own admittance, not his forte. They were Mabel’s, and he was worried his job might not be up to snuff. Even if this game of “costume chicken” was just for kicks, and even though he was certain he’d picked a solid concept, he wanted to try and best Mabel at her own game. If for reason other than that he wanted to show her he actually paid attention when she was teaching him makeup stuff.

The challenge, as it stood, was for each person to make a “Sexy ‘blank’“ costume, picking the character they were to emulate by drawing a piece of paper from a hat. Each stub of paper had a monster name on it. Neither twin knew what the other had selected, to ensure the costumes would also be a surprise.

Dipper had drawn “Frankenstein’s Monster” and wished for something easier like a vampire, or wolfman. He knew how to dress as a wolfman, thanks in no small part to their Grunkle Stan, and vampires seemed to be inherently sexy. A monster cobbled out of body parts seemed like a challenge a bit hard to beat.

But, in his stubborn manner, Dipper had decided that any challenge that seemed hard was worth facing head on. Ultimately, he had snooped around Mabel’s internet history and discovered which celebrity guys she thought were sexy and why. She liked this actor’s face, this musician’s eyes, and so on and so forth. With whatever makeup skills he could summon, Dipper patiently had done himself up to look like the ultimate dreamboat conglomeration of his sister’s fantasies.

“I hope she appreciates this, I have itches I can’t scratch because they’re under latex.” He continued to grumble under his breath as he got dressed, a thrift-store designer shirt that had been splattered with fake blood and burnt at key points along with some dress pants, also thrifted. He rolled the sleeves up so the “stitches” on his arms could be seen, and similarly left the front of his shirt unbuttoned.

He fired a text off at Mabel, letting her know he was ready when she was. His phone buzzed soon after, Mabel confirming she was also ready. They stood out of sight on opposite ends of their living room and counted aloud together. “One… two… three!”

They each stepped out to regard the other, Dipper trying his best to pose like a sexy man who had been cobbled together out of other guys, and Mabel… _What the HELL is she wearing?!_ he thought.

What Mabel was wearing was, from the middle of her thighs up, a sheet with holes for her eyes and mouth, as well as a pair of holes further down that revealed her naked breasts. From the mid thigh _down,_ she had on fishnet stockings and high heels.

When she noticed him staring, she waved her arms for dramatic effect, while half wailing. “BoooOOOOoooOOOOO…bies!” She punctuated this by giving her breasts a squeeze together. He snapped out of his confused trance and snorted.

“I… what. The. Heck?!” He couldn’t help it, he was laughing now. He noticed she was taking the chance to quietly study him from her side of the room, so he took the chance to compose himself once more. From under the sheet he heard a stifled snort.

“Like you’re one to talk, Franken-stud!” she fired back, stepping closer. “But then again, that rugged jawline, those sturdy shoulders… but did you happened to remember to attach the Sexy Ghost’s favorite piece when stitching yourself up?”

“To find out you’re gonna have to come haunt the pants right off of me,” he replied, opening his shirt further, and then hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his pants. The Sexy Ghost, as she had taken to calling herself, undid his fly before kneeling down.

“Oh I’m gonna spook you so hard,” she teased. Once his pants were down, though, she guffawed. “Oh my gawd, you dongus, did you actually put fake stitches down there?!”

“Well, would you rather I used real ones?” he taunted. She snorted.

“We’ll have that argument later, Franken-bro. Right now, I’m ‘bout to haunt this thing into some spooky places.”

As he felt lips brush his flesh, he decided that they were probably going to call this a tie, this year.

He was okay with the prize for ties.


End file.
